For the most part, wood, especially firewood, has always been carried in bulk. The wood would be cut and loaded one piece at a time by hand on a vehicle for transportation to a place of storage. On arrival the wood would be unloaded again by hand, piece by piece, and stacked for storage. For delivery to a customer the wood would again be loaded by hand on a vehicle for delivery to the customers home or place of business. On arrival at the delivery point the wood must again be unloaded by hand and then restacked for storage prior to use.
There are some devices which have eased the burden for the consumer in bringing the wood from its place of storage to the fireplace. These devices include wheeled hand carts which are capable of handling only a small number of logs. There are also numerous wood carrying bags and buckets which are available for home use. There are no such carriers available to a commercial supplier of firewood which could also be adaptable for home use.